Curtain Call
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Summary: His eyes could never truly be emotionless, not in her opinion anyway, red was the colour of passion after all.


**Title: Curtain call**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

**Summary: His eyes could never truly be emotionless, not in her opinion anyway, red was the colour of passion after all.**

**AN: As some of you know, I've been hit with horrid writers block over the past month or so and haven't been able to put a pen to paper since :/ I hope all my readers can forgive me for the wait! I've also just started a Cert 3 in Childrens services...so much hard work...so much to read...-wait...I love reading!**

**__****Just a little something to let you know I'm still alive- Thank you all for the support you've given me with my writers block, words can't express how thankful I truly am.**

oO-**Curtain Call**-Oo

The first time I ever saw him was that faithful day we retrieved Gaara from Sasori and Deidara's clutches. It wasn't truly him though, just a mere shadow of his power cast over the shell of a deceased Suna-nin.

But it was more than enough to leave a lasting impression.

His long black hair looked glossy (a feat for a missing nin I'm sure), tied back from his face with dark bangs framing his blood red eyes. Those eyes haunted my dreams for weeks to come, and the power he showed….I didn't even know someone could get that strong, just the way he held his body made me realize something.

I was still weak, at least in the eyes of a giant like this, in the eyes of someone who could kill us all without lifting a finger.

Yet, why did I feel strangely drawn to those blood red eyes? I didn't know, I still don't actually, but it was plainly obvious we were outmatched and about to fight someone we weren't ready for.

But…he let us win.

I could see it in his eyes the second before the body returned to that of the deceased sand nin.

He let us win.

He ….he let us past to find Gaara.

For days after that incident I had been plagued by dreams, dreams of blood red eyes and long black hair, of whispered words and fleeting happiness, of … of love short lived and broken families. After a certain point I always awoke covered in sweat, my heart pounding in my chest and the faintest feeling of phantom touches shadowing my face.

I resorted to depriving myself of sleep, staying awake for as long as I possibly could before succumbing to my fatigue and passing out. Not the healthiest option, especially for a medic nin, but it worked.

I was always too exhausted to dream, and if I did, I never remembered them.

But that didn't stop the paranoia, no, it only made it worse.

Everywhere I went; I could feel his presence, see a flash of red and black from the corner of my eye or hear his haunting voice in the distance.

I thought I was going crazy; I probably was at the time though.

But that paranoia saved my life.

I next time I honestly saw him was during a short solo mission assigned by Tsunade-sama, who had apparently noticed the dark circles underneath my eyes and the twitchiness I had adapted, looking this way and that while around the village, certain the missing nin was there somewhere, just waiting for me to let my guard down.

As I was walking down a well-worn path to the small village requesting help, that all too familiar flash of black and red happened out of the corner of my eye, along with the faint sound of a clash occurring. Being the all too helpful person I was at the time, I decided to help the brave souls taking on the famous Itachi Uchiha, not caring that I didn't stand a chance. Quickly leaping off the path and into the surrounding woods, I followed the sound of fighting into a nearby recently made clearing.

Just in time for the road behind me to be engulfed by flames.

When Tsunade sent someone to investigate later the next day, they would find the remains of several well hidden explosives along with the charred remains of a small rodent.

It had been an ambush, just…not for me.

Thank god I had followed that flash of black and red.

Entering the clearing I had been shocked to discover the Akatsuki member surrounded by at least 7 nin, all wearing the sound head band of Orochimaru. That one little twist of fate was what set things in motion, if it had been any other nin surrounding him, Suna or Iwa for example, things would have gone much differently.

Because the only thing I hated more than the Akatsuki, was Orochimaru.

The one who had broken up my team.

And I would do anything to hamper his plans.

**Soooo, what do you think? Should I start on the next 'Paradise' chapter or practice a little more first? I want your opinion on this so please leave it in a PM or review- I'd also like to know what you think of this fic idea, worth giving a shot or not?**


End file.
